I always liked the cold
by Mischief7Managed
Summary: an Elsamort story (Elsamort is a cross fandom crack ship created accidentally by tothewardrobe ;) ) a story about two strangers who became lovers.
1. The perfect location

_knock knock knock _and the ice cold door opened as if programmed to do so.

"what is this place, Tom?" shivered a short, stumpy creature dressed in nothing but a small rag just covering her,

"What have I told you about calling me that vile, unspeakable name?" said Tom in a calm but harsh tone.

"S-s-s-sorry, m-my Lord" the creature whimpered.

"I already told you, you idiotic house elf!" Tom scolded "I need to create my horcrux."

"but-" the house elf started before she was interrupted abruptly.

"Because, _Quinty_, I needed a place where the ministry couldn't track me and of course I know the perfect spots."

At this point Quinty was shivering so badly she couldn't open her mouth which, considering what Tom was going to do next, was quite the bit helpful.


	2. Love or Murder?

"Hello?" my voice shook "who's there?"

when there was no reply I repeated my question louder.

I started to get angry as I could hear whispering but no one would answer my question. walking so fast and angrily I went towards the hushed whispers.

As I strode into the room where the intruders were I couldn't contain myself so I burst out "If you don't mind I would enjoy it if you would get _out _of my castle before I-" but I stopped there. Standing at the other end of the room had to be the most handsome young man I had ever seen. But what was this creature he was with? It couldn't be human could it?

The creature squealed and fell backwards. The man turned around faster than you could say _**Quidditch. **_

"Who on _Earth _are you? and _what_ are you doing here?!" The man pretty much yelled at me.

I was appalled! I did create this _ice castle_ to get away from my current life. _I _made this castle with my powers. _I _wanted to live isolated from people I could potentially harm. But I didn't tell him that. All that came out was "Erm... I, kind of, live here"

He seemed shocked by this fact but when he spoke it seemed as if he had prepared for this turn of events. "How long, may I ask, have you lived in this place?"

"Always..."

"oh, well, I'm sorry for having to do this but-" he got out a long stick from under his cloak and pointed it directly at me "but, I'm afraid, I'll have to kill you"


	3. Something magic

"If you don't put that _thing _down I will be forced to do something I'd rather not do" I said with great discomfort.

The creature squealed "Don't do it Tom-" Tom whipped his head around and glared at the creature. "Sorry, my lord, but you shouldn't. She doesn't know about this stuff she won't understand!"

"All the more reason to _kill _her" and he whipped his head back round to look at me. Did they say something about magic? I can swear they said magic... "wait, so, _you _have powers _too?_"

Tom looked slightly puzzled by this. "What did you say?"

"Do you-"

"No, no, I _heard _what you said. What I don't quite understand is _why _you said it" as he said this he kept his eyes fixed on mine. "I said it _because_ I have never met anyone else who had powers"

"If you have powers _where _is your wand?" he said with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice. A wand? I've heard about such things in story books when I was but a girl. "a wand? so that's what you're pointing at me. how interesting" I gawped.

He looked at me like I had gone mental or something. "so you're claiming to be a witch-" did he just call me a witch? How rude! "yet you don't have a wand?"

I was so angry icicles formed around me. I realised what I was doing and was taken aback. I must have looked shocked as he looked at me like I hadn't _gone_ crazy but I was crazy all along. "oh, dear! I'm sorry. I didn't want to do the thing. But I did. I'm _so _sorry" I think I was crying as I ran out of the room.


	4. The Fall

I can't believe I did that! I _really_ need to learn to control my power.

I'm still running up the tower while these thoughts are going through my mind over and over.

"Wait!" a voice came from below me.

"No, I'm a danger to all who come near me" I sobbed, even though I tried not to.

"But I can teach you How to control your powers." He yelled. "stop running away."

I stopped. He can help me. I turned around and jumped backwards in shock. "whoa, you're fast!"

"Does this mean you're going to let me show you?" He said on a dreamy voice while looking me straight in the eye. My Insides started to melt. And so does the staircase.

"Oh No!" I exclaim right before we slip down the spiral staircase of the tower. It felt like we had been falling for hours when we eventually land at the bottom.  
I heard a crack when I landed on What should have been the cold, hard ice, but instead was a soft yet bony object. I suddenly realised that I had, infant, landed in the arms of the very handsome man, Tom I think his name was.

He screamed in pain and I stood up suddenly. I think I've broken his ribs...

"I'm s-sorry. I really didn't mean-" I started, he had pointed his_ wand_ at his right side and was repeating something over and over.

"It's okay" he said with a sigh "I'm fine now"

"That was incredible" I blurted out. he looked me, smiling "I try to impress."


End file.
